1. Field of the Invention
This invention concerns a fluid tank assembly including a tank and a tank frame which elevates and protects the tank. More particularly, it concerns an economical and stackable bulk fluid tank assembly.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Portable liquid tanks are extremely useful in transporting chemicals from a manufacturer or distributor to an end user and then dispensing the contents thereof. Such portable tanks were once traditionally made of metal and housed in metal cages. The cages both protected the tanks and permitted stacking of two or more tanks to improve floor space utilization. However, the corrosive nature of such chemicals and the cost attributable to both the metal tanks and the metal cages led to a need to develop fluid tank assemblies less susceptible to corrosion and lower in cost, while still retaining the advantages of durability and stackability.
Among the different approaches to meeting the need for an improved fluid tank assembly is that found in U.S. Pat. No. 5,490,603 to Davis, the disclosure of which is incorporated by reference. The 5,490,603 patent discloses a fluid tank apparatus substantially of synthetic resin and including a base, a fluid tank supported thereon, and a protective cover. The base includes a bottom wall and a plurality of upstanding columns so that compressive loads exerted on the top cover are transmitted through the columns to the base rather than through the tank. The base and its upstanding columns thus interfit with the top protector to permit stacking of further assemblies thereon and protect the tank received therein.
While the fluid tank assembly of the 5,490,603 patent represents a substantial improvement over the prior art, there has developed a need for a fluid tank assembly having comparable or equivalent storage capacity and similar stackability with reduced manufacturing costs. Such a fluid tank assembly would most preferably remain primarily constructed of primarily of synthetic resin for corrosion resistance and moldability, without sacrificing the ability to somewhat protect the tank against minor impact. Finally, the need remains to avoid transmission of substantial loads to the tank itself when stacked.